Digital Winx
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Koji and Koichi have been living with their adoptive sister in Gardenia for two years, but when they discover their newfound powers, things begin to get complicated. Now, they are called to a parallel world to take on... school? What will happen when they meet old and new friends and enemies, and who is Percy, and how does he know Koji? Guys turned girls and pairings inside.


_DD: _Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long to do this. I was busy... kinda... okay, I was at the beach reading Madjack89. Plus, I _finally _found a good Digimon Frontier abridged. Check it up on YouTube: DFAbridge. The links to the videos are in their descriptions. And the editing is freaking AMAZING! Anyway, look who's back!

_Koji: _Great. Torture in your stories isn't enough for you.

_DD: _Nope! Besides, some readers actually like these!

_Takuya: _God damn you, readers! You've killed us all!

_JP: _Aw, come on, Taky! It's not that bad!

_Takuya: _You don't have to deal with an angry Koji-turned girl!

_Koji: _Oh, yeah, thanks _so _much for that, DD!

_DD: _You weren't actually expecting it, considering the main characters in Winx Club are all girls?

_Koji: _... Good point...

_Koichi: _It's not too bad, Koji! At least now you can ask Takuya-

_Koji: _*covers Koichi's mouth*

_Takuya: _Ask me what?

_DD: _Don't worry about it, Takuya. One of these days you'll find out... after the readers, in any case.

_Takuya: _Why doesn't that make me feel any better?

_Bloom: _Cause she's a psychotic bitch and will probably torture you with it.

_DD: _Okay, I'm sorry, but ANY WINX CLUB CHARACTERS GET OUTA HERE! I'm already gonna be overloaded with digimon characters, I can't deal with five teenage girls as well!

_Riven: _What about us?

_DD: _YOU'RE EVEN WORSE! Get out before Neemon gives you the stare!

_Neemon: _*gives the stare*

_Bloom:_Really? An abridged reference?

_DD: _Just go!

_Bloom and Riven: _*leave*

_Takuya: _Can we do one thing before you start the chapter?

_DD: _That depends.

_Takuya: _Play annoy Koji.

_DD: _Well... that does usually end badly for you, so... go ahead!

_Koji: _Any abridged references and I'm out of here!

_Takuya: _You got the better end of the bargain! Ophanimon keeps calling me a stupid idiot!

_Koichi: _Whenever I'm in it, Cherubimon's teaching me the hokey pokey!

_Koji:_ My screen time is completely ripped away from me!

_JP: _You came off better than me! I'm GAY!

_DD: _Yeah, no one saw that coming

_JP: _*eye twitch*

_Koji: _...Any abridged references and I'm out of here!

_Everybody: ..._

_Takuya: _Do you know the muffin man?

_Koji: _I'm going.

_DD: _Guys, help me out here; I forgot. Who has control over the pairings and who ends up with who?

_Koichi: _You

_Koji: _... I'm staying.

_DD: _Alright! Let's get this chapter started!

**Warning: **Percy Jackson references and plots will be here, but only he and the gods are in this.

**I don't own digimon. Or Winx Club or Percy Jackson for that matter. That's all Toei Animation, Rick Riordan and... some Italian company no one but Zoe cares about.**

* * *

Koji Minamoto and her twin sister, Koichi Kimura, have been living in Gardenia for the past two years with their adoptive parents and sister – Bloom Elliot.

Soon after the defeat of Lucemon, his sister Lillithmon rose and the group were called back to the digital world to defeat her.

But she soon took her onslaught to the human world, where she proceeded to murder each of the warriors' families, beginning with the twins who had been closest to defeating her.

Eventually, with the powers of Susanoomon, she was defeated, but no one came back to life like Koichi had.

This was the human world, and no miracles were about to happen.

They were remaining dead.

A few weeks later, Bloom's parents – Vanessa and Mike Elliot –arrived in Shibuya on holiday only to find the twins attempting to escape the orphanage, and would have brought them back, had they not seen the state of the orphanage for themselves.

A few days later, the paperwork was finished and they were Koji and Koichi's new parents.

The two flew back with them to Gardenia and met Bloom – who had been staying with her aunt Clarisse – and, oddly enough, felt the urge to treat her much like they had Ophanimon in the digital world.

Eventually, they grew used to the feeling, due to the fact that she eventually confessed she felt the same about them (save the part about Ophanimon, because she didn't know about the digital world) and they lived a happy two years together… save the occasional argument between the three due to Koji's impatience and insomnia.

But everything they knew was about to change.

But, before I continue, I want you to promise me something. A Half-Blood is not, I repeat; _NOT, _something you want to be, however cool it may sound.

If anything in this story reminds you of yourself, exit the page and forget the whole ordeal. Block the author if need be! (Hey!) Sorry… (It's okay! ^-^)

Anyway, do you promise? You sure? Good.

* * *

"Bloom! Say hello to your mother for me!" an man called, his gnarled hand clutching onto a walking stick as he waved.

"Will do, Mr. Cox!" a girl replied, her flaming hair flowing behind her as she cycled down the street with two other girls just behind her, her sky blue eyes blinking slowly as her blue-and-white rabbit ducked to avoid a trailing vine from an overhead balcony in her basket.

"Hey, Koji!" she called to the longer haired girl behind her. "Why did you want to go to this park?"

Said ravenette shrugged, her cobalt eyes fixed on the road as the wind threatened to tease her hair out of its ponytail underneath her purple-and-white bandana.

Over the course of two years, Koji's body had drastically changed, and she had switched her old bandana to match Lobomon's scarf.

Her twin, Koichi Kimura, smiled at her warmly. She knew the reason why her sister had chosen Jade Park in particular. It reminded her of the digital world, and on their anniversary, it was the closest she could get to being with their friends.

Sighing, Bloom pulled to a stop, allowing the rabbit to hop out of her basket as she turned to her shorter-haired sister, "Common, Koichi! You've got to know why!"

"Sorry, Bloom-nee-chan," Koichi muttered, ducking her head to hide her blush, her fringe falling into her cobalt eyes. "I've got… no idea…"

After a few moment of Bloom gazing at her younger sisters, she shrugged and called out to the rabbit, "Find an acorn and I'll throw it to you, Kiko!"

Sitting down, Bloom grabbed an apple from her basket – the only one Kiko had spared – and sat down, leaning against a tree as Koji pulled her twin a little bit away.

"Nee-chan," she muttered, glancing around nervously. "Something's wrong…"

"I know," Koichi confirmed as Kiko suddenly ran over to Bloom. "Kiko never looks that scared, even when he sees a squirrel!"

When Kiko began pulling at Bloom's trousers, the red-head stood up and glanced at the twins, "Hey, are you two coming?"

Immediately, the ravenettes nodded and ran after her, skidding to a halt just in front of a large, shaded clearing, gasping in shock at what they saw.

"Back, you ghouls!" a blonde, pigtailed girl growled, slashing at several scorpion-like creatures with the large, silver staff in her hand.

Her outfit consisted of a one-strapped, sparkly orange tube t-shirt, a pair of matching shorts and thigh high boots, but what surprised the trio most was the pair of fluttering wings attached to her back.

"**Rising Sunburst!**" she yelled, extending her hand and causing a burst of flaming energy to disintegrate most of the creatures she'd been fighting. "Take that!"

Scratch the wings. Her magic surprised them most.

"You were saying to JP about magic not being real?" Koichi chuckled, glancing at her sister's blushing face.

"…Shut up…"

"Well, we can't _all_ be seeing things," Bloom muttered to herself, eyes wide in shock as she glanced at Kiko, who was standing on a large tree stump, pumping his fist in the air in support for the winged girl.

"**Solar Wind… Blast**!" said girl yelled, shoving her staff in the direction of the scorpions, most of which were incinerated on contact with the balls of fire, the only exception being one who was caught by a hulk-like shadowy figure at the edge of the clearing, who crushed it a moment later.

Koji smirked slightly. If her friend and their unofficial leader in the digital world – Takuya Kanbara – had seen that attack, he'd be trying to sue the girl for stealing it from Aldamon.

"News flash for you," the blonde growled, drawing Koji's attention to the figure, which had now walked into the light (Heh, heh). "The solar power of Solaria is _so _gonna flatten you!"

The figure was like an Ogremon only yellow, fatter and wearing blue overalls.

"You're the one 'oo's gonna ge' fla'ened!" the ogre roared before – with greater speed than anyone would have thought possible for his weight – charged the girl over. "Annoying li'l pixie. Ge' her scep're, ghouls!"

Immediately, five of the creatures left over leapt on the dazed fairy, pinning her to the ground as the ogre grabbed the staff-sceptre out of her hand, "The power of Solaria is ours! And you're his'ory!"

"Not on my watch!" Koji growled, running into the clearing. "Hey, big guy! How about fighting me instead!"

"Or me!" Koichi added, running out to stand by her sister, fists clenched. "Or are you above hitting girls?"

"Guys!" Bloom growled, groaning as she stepped out to join them. "I must be mental, but… fight me too!"

"You are men'al!" the ogre smirked, grabbing both Koichi and Bloom by their wrists and pulling them into the air, the former of the two doing her best to kick one of his eyes out.

Left alone, Koji growled, fists clenched as she narrowed her eyes, "Leave my sisters alone!"

As soon as she said the word 'alone', she began glowing a radiant white light, blinding the ogre as a wolf flew at him, causing him to drop his captives in surprise.

Seeing that their master was temporarily handicapped, the creatures leapt at Bloom, but Koichi intercepted them, a determined look in her eyes as she began glowing a light-absorbing purple, "Back off!"

One, however, managed to sneak around her and reach Bloom, who backed up, looking terrified as it eyed her, "L-l-leave me alone!"

It leapt at her, jaw open revealing two sets of jagged teeth, but Bloom suddenly began glowing a fiery red and an orb surrounded her, causing the creature to crash and dissolve on contact.

"How'd I… do that?" she gasped, staring at her hands as Koji growled, stalking up to the last remaining one, who was sneaking up on Kiko.

"Hey, ghoul!" when the ghoul turned to face her, she growled, her fist glowing brightly as she punched him into a tree. "Get lost!"

"Wow," the blonde commented, picking up her staff as Bloom fell to her knees, panting heavily. "You girls have got major Winx!"

"Are you talking to us?" Koji raised her eyebrow when the blonde nodded before whipping around to glare at the ogre.

"Laugh all you want, you fashion fiasco," as she directed her sceptre at him, the ogre froze, seeing Koji glow slightly, a small orb of energy leaving the ravenette's body and entering the staff. "No one tries to steal my staff and gets away with it!"

Smirking as she shot a large ball of glowing orange-and-white energy at the ogre, the blonde slammed her staff on the ground as he flew several metres, landing on his back, "Safety tip when dealing with fairies; when they beat you, get the hell out of their realm!"

"Ah!"

Koji whipped around, hearing a yell of shock from her sister to see several of the ghouls latching onto her, pulling her down.

"Nee-chan!" Koji grabbed Koichi's hand, attempting to pull her up as they both began glowing again, causing the ghouls to disintegrate (I like that word too much), but not before one managed to throw a piece of green fabric from Koichi's shirt to the ogre.

As the twins ceased glowing, the ogre stood up again, glaring at the blonde as he threw an orb of pink light at his feet, causing him to fade away, "We'll meet again, Princess Stella!"

"Can't say I'm looking forward to that," the blonde – Stella – muttered before falling forwards, light absorbing her as her energy faded.

"Oh, God," Bloom gasped as she and her sisters ran forwards, staring at the blonde.

Now, her hair was cascading down her back, loose except for the small portion held back at the top of her head by a tiara.

Her orange t-shirt now had two straps and her shorts had turned to an ankle-length skirt. What had been orange boots were now platform sandals.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Koichi asked quietly as Koji picked the blonde up, carrying her bridal style.

"I don't know," the younger ravenette replied, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "But she needs help right now."

* * *

"She's still asleep?! Good! She's, uh… the twins' cousin visiting from… Japan, and she's _really_ tired, so don't wake her, okay mom?"

Both Koji and Koichi jolted awake; having a room beside Bloom's had its difficulties. One being how she always woke them if she yelled or even spoke louder than usual when getting up.

Groaning, Koichi lay down again, pulling half of the pillow over her ear in an attempt to get back to sleep while Koji sighed and walked over to their shared closet, pulling out her usual outfit and getting dressed in a matter of minutes before shaking her twin awake again, "Come on, Koichi-nee!"

After a few minutes – which included squeezing a wet face cloth over Koichi – the older twin was up, glaring at Koji as she dried her face and got dressed before going downstairs.

Seeing Mike glance at them, Koji paused, opening her mouth, but her adoptive father beat her to it, "Let me guess; you want to spend time with the girl in the guest room today too?"

"If you don't mind," Koichi muttered, smiling gratefully as Mike nodded.

"Bloom's just gone to get groceries; you go with her, you're free for the day."

"I haven't felt any powers today," Bloom murmured sadly, pushing her bike along the path with Kiko and the groceries in the basket and her sisters walking beside her. "What about you?"

"Not a thing," Koji growled, narrowing her eyes as a familiar, high-pitched voice called out to Bloom.

"Bloom!"

Whipping around, the red-head sighed, "Hello, Mindy."

"Are you _still_ riding that pile of junk?" the black-haired girl asked in mock sympathy. "Isn't it time to sell it to the antique store or something?"

"There's nothing wrong with it," she retorted angrily, clenching the handlebars so tightly her knuckles turned white. "My dad built it for me…"

"Your dad _built _it?" Mindy gasped. "Poor thing. Of course, I don't mean poor as in not rich… even though that is what you are!"

Glancing to Koji and Koichi, Mindy smirked, "I see you two are still here. What? Did your parents not come to bring you home yet? Oh, that's right. You don't have any!"

Koji growled, glaring lethally at Mindy, fists clenched making it obvious that – had Koichi not been holding her back – she would have lunged at her.

Oblivious to the danger signs, Mindy turned and glared at the two men behind her who were lifting a pink scooter out of a truck, "Hey, boys! Careful with that!" Turning back to Bloom, she smirked, "Like it? It's my new scooter; one of the first models!"

"It's… pink…" was all Koji could say, eye twitching slightly. She hated pink.

"You got a problem with that?" Mindy shrieked, making Koichi smirk.

"Don't you usually wear green?"

"So?!"

"Well, wouldn't pink and green clash?"

Pausing to think about it for a moment, Mindy gasped, storming towards her house, "DAD!"

Chuckling slightly, Bloom began wheeling the bike again, glancing at Koichi (Koji was still seething about the comment of their parents), "If I _do _have powers, remind me to turn her into a monkey."

"Screw a monkey," Koji growled under her breath. "I'm going to turn her into Calmaramon!"

The comment was only meant for Koichi, who laughed slightly, but Bloom had also heard it. Frowning, she glanced at Kiko. Who, or what, was Calmaramon? And what were the twins hiding from her?

* * *

"Well, look who's failed us again," a smooth, feminine voice commented as the ogre walked into the shadows. "Tell us; what happened this time, Knut?"

"It wasn' my faul 'is 'ime, your wickedness'!" the ogre – Knut - smiled nervously. "The scep're was mine!"

"Yes?"

"Bu' 'en the ear'h girls a'acked me!"

"Did you say _earth _girls?" a rougher, masculine voice asked angrily.

"Yeah, bu' 'ese were no ordinary ear'h girls!" Knut exclaimed in an effort to redeem himself. "They had powers! They 'ook us ou' wi'h one hand!"

"What did they look like?" a final, child-like voice demanded.

"Well…" Knut hesitated, turning on the spot various times to try and locate which set of eyes he was supposed to be talking to. "I'm… uh… no' exac'ly… sure…"

"Where are your glasses?" the same voice sighed, watching as Knut proudly removed a pair of glasses from his pocket. "Knut, how many times do we have to tell you NEVER TO REMOVE YOUR GLASSES?! You know you're as blind as a Neemon without them, you idiot!"

"We must find these girls," the feminine voice growled, pausing as Knut told them he had a plan. "Go on…"

"One of my ghouls grabbed 'is!" he cried, producing a piece of green cloth from his pocket. "I's a piece of one of 'he ear'h girls' clo'hing! All we have 'o do is give i' 'o a hun'er Ogremon and he can 'rack her down!"

Almost immediately, a large, green humanoid emerged from the shadows, his greasy grey hair reaching his elbows.

"Very well," the rough voice sighed. "Find the earth girls, destroy them and BRING US THE SCEPTRE!"

* * *

"So you're telling me she's been asleep for twenty hours because she's a _fairy_?!" Mike demanded, a perplexed look on his face as his three daughters nodded. "Is that like a new word for Goth or something?"

"No," Koji sighed, massaging her temples. The same argument had been going on for twenty minutes. "A real fairy with a sceptre, magic powers and real wings."

Bloom nodded excitedly, "She's amazing!"

"You must have a very high fever," Mike concluded. "All of you. I'll call the doctor-"

"Morning," the blonde yawned, sitting up on the couch, startling Mike out of his rant.

"It's evening, hon," Vanessa smiled warmly, resting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

"Fine thanks to these girls," she grinned energetically. "My name's Stella."

"I'm Bloom," the red-head greeted before gesturing to the twins. "And these are my sisters; Koji and Koichi."

"How about we call your parents?" Vanessa suggested, picking up her mobile. "They must be worried."

"They probably are, but it's way easier said than done," Stella sighed dramatically. "My dad lives six realms away in Solaria, and my mom… well, let's just say, Athena doesn't exactly have time to be bailing one of her daughters out of trouble! Plus phone bill would be about a hundred dollars - or whatever your money is - per minute! Besides, they knew I was on my way to Alfea, to continue my magic training and-"

"Oh, boy," Mike groaned. "I'm hallucinating, I've got to be hallucinating!"

Pouting, Stella extended a hand towards the house phone, sprinkling a shower of orange dust over it, causing it to turn into a carrot and a cabbage, "Still think you're hallucinating? But those three are amazing! I was being attacked by an ogre-troll, and they kicked his ass into the next dimension!"

"Maybe so," Koji narrowed her eyes. "But we still don't know how we did it."

"It's like I told you!" Stella explained. "You're absolutely _loaded _with magic!"

"Really?" Bloom gasped dreamily as Stella grinned widely.

"Hey, I just had an idea; you should come to Alfea with me! It's so the best magic school in the whole eight-realm area-"

"Hold it!" Mike cried, clutching his head in his hands. "My daughters are not going to another realm!"

* * *

"Here we are," Knut muttered, turning to the tracking Ogremon as the two appeared in a dank alleyway. "Ogremon, do your 'hing!"

Sniffing the fabric, the Ogremon smirked, "Girl very close!"

* * *

"Wow, Bloom! Cool room!" Stella commented as she and the three sisters entered the red-head's green-walled room with several paintings of dragons spiralling across the ceiling. "You should bring it to Alfea! A quick packing spell and it'll fit in your handbag!"

Bloom bit her lip, turning to Koji who stepped forward, "Stella, I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't look like we're going to Alfea. We may have fought that troll or ogre or whatever it was, but we haven't been able to do anything since."

"Trust me… Koichi?" Stella guessed, blushing as she realised she got it wrong. "Sorry, Koji. Trust me, Koji. Fairies with powers like the ones you three have don't lose them. They're just rusty from not being used too often."

"Do you think… I'm like the girl in that book?" Bloom asked, pointing to the purple-covered book by Stella's hand that neither of her sisters knew she still had.

Opening the book, Stella bit her lip, "Kind of… but this book was written by humans; you're _way _cooler."

"Wow," Koichi gasped, sitting down on Bloom's bed. "So we actually have magic… what did you call it?"

"Winx," Stella explained. "And your magic's always been inside of you! Sometimes you just need a troll to attack you to find out what you're really made of. Now try this; it's a simple matter merge exercise."

Waving her hands, she caused the pencils on Bloom's desk to merge into one, "Now you give it a shot. Put them back how they were."

After two tries, Bloom gave up and it took Koichi three times before she sat down, but Koji eventually managed to get the pencil to glow a radiant white colour and split into two.

"Not exactly, but you're getting it!" Stella complimented before turning to the room's other two inhabitants, "It's not that hard; you just need some practice. That's why you've _got _to come to Alfea with me!"

As Stella made the two pencils go back to their original form, Bloom glanced at her, "So where is Alfea, anyway?"

"It's kind of in a parallel universe that's really close to the digital world… uh, it's hard to explain. Come with me and I'll show you!"

Pulling a stamp-sized piece of fabric out of her pocket, Stella placed it on the ground and sent a shower of orange dust at it, causing it to grow until it was the size of a mat as the twins stiffened, "This is an express portal! Come on!"

Standing on it, she beckoned to them as she began to sink into the portal, "Follow me!"

"Um…" Bloom hesitated, staring warily at the mat before glancing at her sisters, "Do you promise to come straight after me?"

Koichi nodded immediately, nudging Koji who – as an afterthought – nodded slightly. Bloom took a deep breath before walking onto the mat, her heart pounding as she began sinking into the portal, "Stella, this feels weird!"

"Don't worry!" Stella attempted to comfort her. "Almost no one gets lost between dimensions!"

As Bloom disappeared, Koji glanced at Koichi, "Did you hear her? It's near the digital world!"

Koichi nodded, biting her lip as she recalled her last trip there, "Yeah, nothing but good memories there. Duskmon, Lucemon, Lillithmon, our parents dying…"

"What I mean is," Koji cut in. "We might be able to get our spirits back."

Koichi nodded, closing her eyes. She could see her sister's logic, but the digital world hadn't exactly given her too many things to miss. "Let's go."

Stepping onto the mat together, they bit back a gasp as the sensation of being pulled into an ocean came over them. As their heads went through, they instinctively held their breath, but were almost immediately out of the portal.

"Well, there it is!" Stella grinned widely, nodding at a large, salmon-coloured building. "The Alfea castle! Where the best and most beautiful from all over the world come to perfect their powers. There are loads of princesses like moi, but there are also pixies and civilians of other realms.

"And get this; we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery, which is full of hot guys. The only con is we're also only a forest away from the creepiest place in the entire realm; the Cloud Towers School for Witches. Of course, there's the occasional guy there, but you get the picture."

"Wow," Bloom gasped. "This is a big decision."

"Am I the only one who's noticed she's saying 'wow' a lot more than usual?" Koji muttered to Koichi, who chuckled slightly.

"To help you make it, I invited some of the Red Fountain guys to your house!" Stella smirked as Bloom giggled, making Koji roll her eyes.

"You mean, hot heroes are going to be at our house? When?"

"Pretty soon!" Stella grinned widely, jumping through the portal with the three sisters hot on her heels. "So come on!"

* * *

As soon as Koji – who had gone last – arrived back at their house, a loud crash was heard downstairs, followed by the sound of Vanessa shrieking, "What the hell is that thing?!"

As the four rushed downstairs, the sounds of the ogre from before could be heard talking, "'ell me where 'he girls are and no one dies!"

"We're right here, lunkhead!" Stella yelled, clenching her fists as her ring began glowing. "SUN POWER!"

She was surrounded by a flash of bright light, and when everyone looked again, she was wearing her orange outfit.

Almost immediately after she had booted the tall, green ogre, Koji and Koichi gasped in recognition, "Ogremon!"

"Are you jus' gonna s'and 'here and le' her kick you?" the troll demanded angrily.

"If you don't like it, do something about it!" Stella retorted angrily before glancing at Bloom and Koichi, "You two deal with the ghouls; Koji and I've got these guys."

"How?" Koichi asked, staring warily at the advancing scorpions.

"Just do something like before!" Stella commanded as the two began running into the kitchen to draw them away from the terrified Mike and Vanessa.

"We'll try!"

"Now 'ha' 'heir friend's gone, 'hey don' s'and a chance!" the ogre growled. "Ge' 'hem!"

"Bring it on!" Stella smirked as Mike and Vanessa began climbing out the window. "We can beat you without messing our hair!"

Glancing at her adoptive parents' terrified expressions, Koji growled, fists clenched as she began glowing, much to everyone's surprise, "You try to kill my sisters, and now you nearly destroy my home. You're _dead_!"

An orb of bright light surrounded her, and when it disappeared, Stella grinned widely, "I _told _you you've got Winx!"

Koji's hair was now free of its ponytail and cascading down her back, but her bandana was still in place while her original outfit had been replaced by a sparkling white tube top and shorts, the top having a blue wolf head on it. Her platform boots were white, and each had a small paw mark on it, and her tube top had a string going around her neck, which was attached to a blue pendant with the kanji symbol of light on it.

Her wings – rather than white or clear – resembled the stereotypical cupid wings and each had the kanji symbol of light on them.

Summoning a sword of physical light that resembled a Light Sabre, Koji smirked at the ogre, "You are so dead. **Lobo Kendo!**"

* * *

"Um… nice ghoulies," Bloom smiled nervously. "Roll over?"

"I don't think that's going to work," Koichi warned as the troll was suddenly blasted out the door, squashing the ghouls, followed by the sounds of smashing glass as Stella and a second fairy were knocked outside.

"Stella!" Koichi cried, rushing to her side before freezing as she stared at the second, raven-haired fairy, "Koji?"

"Hey, Koichi," the younger ravenette replied, pushing herself into a sitting position as she shook her head. "You might want to start running."

"Why?" Bloom queried, running over to her sisters and friend.

"Big, green and ugly in there is pissed," Koji replied flatly, glaring at Stella. "Because _someone _decided to throw a glass of water over him to see if he'd melt!"

"Well, it worked before!" Stella defended herself before gasping as the Ogremon walked out, purposely bumping into the doorframe on his way.

"Princess Stella!" a voice called as a long, electrified wire wrapped around the Ogremon's neck. "I hope your friends are the girls beside you!"

"And not the ugly one at the end of the leash here," a familiar – for the twins, in any case – voice snorted as they glanced up, seeing six boys in blue uniform, all wielding some form of weapon.

As Koji and Koichi's eyes widened upon seeing them, the blonde holding a sword grinned excitedly, "I suggest a three-way rescue op!"

"Screw that," a brunette wearing goggles snorted, gripping his flame-red sword tightly. "JP and I've got this guy!"

"Taky, one summer at hero camp doesn't mean you can go on a duo mission," a second brunette – who was leaning lazily on his sword – sighed. "You're still rookies."

As the Ogremon tugged the wire – causing the final, slightly-overweight brunette to fly over his head and almost land on Koichi – the second brunette sighed again, "I rest my case."

As the blonde ducked beneath his shield, allowing the Ogremon to pound down on it, the second brunette stabbed his sword into the ground, causing a large fissure to appear beneath his opponent as the red-headed boy fired a laser at his feet and a magenta-haired boy hit him over the head with – what resembled – a mace, causing him to fall into the fissure.

"Aw!" the goggle head groaned, glaring at his friend. "JP! We missed all the fun!"

"Ghoul alert!" the blonde called, cutting off the goggle-head's complaint and making him smirk.

"Alright, Brandon, I got this!" Fire enveloped his fists as he glared at the ghouls before throwing punches at the air, causing the fire to fly of his fists and at his targets, incinerating them.

As the yellow troll head-butted the goggle-head out of the way, Koichi growled, her hands glowing dark purple – almost black, "Leave him alone!"

A large energy blast – backed up by one of equal strength, only orange – knocked him out of the way, making Stella grin widely, "Awesome shot, girls!"

"It just… happened," Bloom gasped, staring at her hands while Stella smirked.

"Like I said; you've got Winx!"

"Not that this isn't fascinating," Koji growled, forcing herself to her feet. "But there's still a battle going on!"

"Not for long," the slightly-overweight brunette assured them, glaring at the troll. "Alright, get lost or we're going to knock you in there with your little friend!"

"Or I could just use my Stinkus Removeus spell on you," Stella smirked, readying her sceptre as Koji summoned two swords of light energy and the boys crowded the troll. "You'd be smelling like you just took a bath!"

Immediately, the troll gasped, clapped his hands together and disappeared in a flash of light, accompanied by his two remaining ghouls.

"Knew that'd scare him off," Stella smirked, examining her nails before beckoning Bloom and the twins forward to meet the boys. "Guys, this is Bloom, Koji and Koichi. Girls, meet Riven" – the magenta haired boy – "Prince Sky" – the second brunette – "Timmy" – the red-head – "Brandon" – the blonde – "Prince Takuya and Prince JP!"

At the last two names, Koji's face hardened as the final two brunettes smiled sheepishly, "We've met."

"Hey, Wolfy," JP grinned nervously. "Koichi. How've you been?"

Stalking up to them, Koji smiled sweetly, which immediately set off warning signals in the boys' heads, which, unfortunately, weren't enough to save them from the red marks in the shape of one of her hands blossoming on each of their cheeks, causing everyone to wince, "Oh, I've been great. Maybe next time you realise your FREAKING _PRINCES_ and start at a hero school, maybe you could, I don't know… GIVE US A CALL?!"

Takuya winced, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, you see, we kinda already knew, so not that big of a surprise."

Seeing Koji narrow her eyes, Brandon leaned towards Takuya, muttering, "I promise to invite your family to your funeral."

Before her sister could kill their friend, however, Koichi grabbed Koji's shoulder, smiling warmly at the boys before dragging her younger sister back towards Stella and Bloom.

As the Ogremon climbed out of the fissure, JP growled, clipping an electrified collar around his neck, "Not so fast, big guy. You're coming with us!"

"Where are you taking him?" Bloom called, feeling somewhat sorry for the Ogremon.

"Back to Red Fountain," Riven replied as the Ogremon was placed in a suspended animation. "They'll probably ship him off to some creature preserve or something."

"Hey, Bloom!" Brandon called as they were sucked into a portal that appeared behind them. "I sure hope I see you, Koji and Koichi at Alfea!"

Giggling slightly, Bloom turned to her parents, who were staring at Koji in shock, "What the hell happened to our daughter?"

* * *

"Thank God that's over," Mike sighed, brushing shards of glass towards a corner of the room. The night before, Stella had explained everything from the Ogremon to Koji unlocking her Winx and turning into a fairy, and, although he wasn't happy about it, Mike had to admit he was proud of his adopted daughter.

"Hey, Mr. Elliot, why don't you let me fix up this place with a bit of magic?" Stella offered as Mike shook his head rapidly.

"No, I've had enough magic for-"

"We're ready, dad," Bloom cut in, clutching her red suitcase as the twins walked up beside her, a white suitcase in Koji's possession while Koichi held a black one.

"Ready for what?" Mike demanded. "And why do you have suitcases? I know you're more grown up than we think and you have special gifts and all, but we at least have to get more information about Alfea!"

"But if it's anything like Stella says, you three will be in for a huge adventure!" Vanessa gushed dreamily as Mike glanced towards the blonde.

"So, how are we supposed to get there? Car? Plane? Broomstick?"

"Uh, dad?" Bloom deadpanned. "Broomsticks are for _witches. _Are we going to use the portal?"

"Portals can only transport non-humans," Stella sighed. "But my sceptre should be able to handle a little inter-dimensional transportation! SUN POWER!"

* * *

"Are you ever not going to say that?" Koji queried rhetorically as the group of six – seven including Kiko – emerged from the portal, Mike and Vanessa having a not-so-successful landing.

"Ow… wow!" Mike gasped, cutting off his complaint as he stared at the area around him. "Would you look at that!"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Bloom smirked as the group began walking towards Alfea, Koji holding Koichi back for a moment as the rest continued, not noticing their absence.

"What's wrong?" Koichi asked, confused.

Koji bit her lip, blushing slightly, "It's about Takuya…"

"Oh my God, you like him."

"NO!" Blushing even more now, Koji avoided her sister's eyes. "No, it's not that. I mean, he and JP are at Red Fountain, and Zoe and Tomoki never told us where the boarding school they go to is…"

"You mean…?" Koichi gasped as Koji nodded.

"They might be here at Alfea!"

* * *

_Takuya: _ow...

_Koji: _*smirks* Alright, I guess this chapter wasn't the worst. Except for you KILLING OUR PARENTS!

_DD: _Yeah, sorry about that. But I can explain!

_Koji: _You have ten seconds before I turn into my fairy form and Lobo Kendo you into oblivion.

_DD: _... That's all I've got

_Koji: _That's it! *turns into fairy and flies at DD*

_DD: _*jumps out of the way and allows Koji to fly out door before locking her outside* Would you care to comment on what I just did, Koichi?

_Koichi: _Honestly, she kinda had it coming.

_DD: _Just like episode 17!

_Everyone: _-_-

_Koji: _*from outside* Can I come in again?

_DD: _Once I do one thing! *to readers* Below are the list of pairings and what characters have been wearing as non-fairies and heroes in this chapter cause I wasn't bothered to put it in myself. If you want the hero uniform, check it up on Google or watch the show.

* * *

Characters:

_Koji:_ Purple sports jacket and white tank top. Faded blue 1/4 length shorts, purple-and-white shoes and matching bandana. (In other words, she's been Lobomon-ified!)

_Koichi_: Green shirt, wine top, black jeans and green-and-yellow trainers. Blue cap.

_Bloom: _(I edited it so she doesn't look as dorky) Blue tank top, black hoodie and dark blue jeans. Silver necklace with a flame on it and black shoes with blue flames on the side.

* * *

Girls and Guys I'm Making Girls:

Marcus

Thomas

Tommy

Matt

TK

Koji

Koichi

Relena

Zoe

Kari

Yolei

Sora

Mimi

Yoshi

Kristy

Chiaki

Nene

Angie

* * *

Guys That Stayed Guys:

Takuya

Ken

Tai

Izzy

Joe

Davis

JP

Christopher

Cody

Mikey

Keenan

* * *

Pairings:

Takuya x Koji x Koichi

Relena x Ken x Tommy x Yolei

Bloom x Brandon/Sky x Sora

Matt x Tai x Marcus

Mimi x Izzy x Joe

TK x Davis x Kari

Stella x Sky/Brandon x Zoe

Thomas x Helia x Flora

JP x Yoshi

Nene x Christopher

Angie x Mikey x Chiaki

* * *

_Koji: _*from outside* Now can I come in?

_DD: _Fine! *unlocks door*

_Koji: _Sweet!

_DD: _Do you know what else is sweet, Koji? *winks at Takuya*

_Koji: _No...

_Takuya: _I think you do!

_Koji: _I really don't

_Koichi: _I don't think you want to-

_Koji: _*ignoring Koichi* What?

_DD: _The wind of the digital world!

_Koichi: _-ask

_Koji: _-_-' I'm beginning to wonder if I'll loose my mind before you actually begin acting mature...

_DD: _Now that's a no brainer! I'll always be this crazy! Aiadsuig! *flinches randomly*

_Koji: _Are you okay?

_JP: _Koji asking if someone's okay?

_Takuya: _You thinking what I'm thinking?

_JP and Takuya: _THE APOCOLYPSE IS UPON US!

_Koji: _*eye twitch* At least I'm getting more screen time in this than you guys...

_Koichi: _At least I'm getting screen time_ before _the twentieth chapter!

_Takuya: _Unlike the abridged series!

_Koichi: _I did come in in that! Just... learning the hokey pokey and trying to blow up the episode...

_Takuya: _Hey, Koji?

_Koji: _What?!

_Takuya:..._It's official; JP has a crush on you!

_JP and Koji: _*glare*

_DD: _Does this seem familiar to anyone? Note to self; kick Takuya's ass...

_Koji: _*glare*

_DD:_ I'm gonna end the chapter before Koji kills us all with his shiny Light Sabre!

_Koji: _That's it! **Lobo Kendo!**

_DD: _AAAAHHH! CALMARAMON!

_Koji: _huh? *gets shoved out the door and locked out again* Dammit!

_DD: _Works every time. Augfawugflis *RVF (random violent flinch) count: 2* Please review, and this will be a season crossover in the next chapter!


End file.
